His Rubik's Cube
by perfectionisamythxx
Summary: CM Punk was like a kid who just wouldn't let it go, twisting and turning the colors in rows. He was intent to find out what it was. AJ Lee was his Rubik's Cube; he knew he could figure her out. Based on Rubik's Cube by Athlete.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

CM Punk needed a spark in his life. Something to make his emotions go wild, something to keep him at the edge of his seat, something to thrill him and excited him and piss him off and make him angry and make him happy and make him sad and make him feel feelings he never thought a strong put together man like him could feel. He needed a drive, something to push him. A roller coaster; with ups and downs. He needed something he couldn't figure out. Something that kept him guessing. Something to cause him to burst his bubble, break his walls. _Something_, at least. Everyone needs that. Or at least, people like him who keep their guards up and hide behind masks. It wasn't that he was fake; he was nowhere near that, it was that he never showed the deeper part of him. The part he buried deep inside. He showed no emotions what so ever. He walked along his life **alone.**

That was until a little firecracker named AJ Lee came into his life. And she, very much so, was the spark he needed. He had no clue how to handle her, their relationship was hot and cold. If you can even call it that. Whatever they were, it drove CM Punk insane. They were dysfunctional. He loved that. They went back and forth with each other. One minute they were kissing and hugging, the next they were yelling into each other's faces and throwing things around. He couldn't figure her out. He was addicted to her though. He couldn't get enough. The brunette was a mystery, she caught him off guard.

AJ Lee was CM Punk's Rubik's Cube. A weird analogy, but the similarity was unbelievable. CM Punk was like a kid who just wouldn't let it go. He spent all his time twisting and turning the colors in rows. He was intent on figuring her out. It brought him thrill. Even though it also brought pain, and lies, and heartbreak, and anger. It was a rush. He loved her; every bit of her was remarkable and captivating. He knew for sure he would not give her up. For _her_ sake, for _his_ sake. She was _most certainly_ his Rubik's Cube.

And he _knew_ he can figure her out.


	2. Chapter One

_The hotel room was silent; the only things CM Punk could hear were his thoughts. Which, quite frankly, were screaming in his head. He exhaled, letting a heavy sigh escape his thin lips. He clenched his fist and his jaw, trying to fight tears from escaping his eyes. Life was so hard for him at the moment. Well, life for him had always been hard. He'd bottled it all up, though. He couldn't show weakness. Being weak got you nowhere. Being weak meant people could walk all over you, it meant no one cared if they hurt you because you're are not strong, and you couldn't stand up for yourself. Punk had to keep his guards up, and not let people come in and hurt him. That's why he kept to himself; so he wouldn't get attached. That's why he was so shook up by a knock at the door. It startled him, but he reluctantly got up to see who it was. When he opened it up, he saw a small framed brunette with a beaming smile._

_"Hey Punk, sorry for bothering you but uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something?" She smiled sweetly. Punk looked down at her and fused his brows. He was confused. Why was she asking him to hang out? Out of all the people on the roster, she picked him? They weren't that close or anything. All he knew was that she had an infatuation with him. He didn't understand why though, he didn't know what was so spectacular about himself._

_"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but why are you asking me? We barely talk to each other."_

_"I don't know actually. I just thought you were really cool. Uh, I should probably go then. Sorry for bothering you." AJ's face dropped and she went to walk away. For some reason, that tugged at his heart. He cared that he hurt her. He didn't know what drove him to do it, but he stopped her from leaving._

_"AJ, I'm sorry. That came out bad. I'd love to hang out with you." He had no clue why he agreed. He wasn't a 'hanging out' kind of person. He kept to himself, lived in a bubble. There was something with AJ though. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her was intriguing._

_"Cool! So um, want to go get something to eat?" She asked, giving him a sweet smile again. He nodded at her. He needed to get away from his thoughts. What could be so wrong with it anyway? AJ seemed pretty nice. And she was so happy all the time and so full of life. It kind of amused him. Going out with AJ seemed innocent. And that's how the date was, innocent. _

**Innocent.** That's how it all started out. If only he knew then what roller coaster AJ would put him on. Here he was, in their hotel room, wondering how everything got so wild and out of hand. AJ was softly sleeping by his side. Her chest rising and falling as she breathed. She looked so angelic, so peaceful. Punk smiled and for a moment; everything was at ease. Looking at her soft and beautiful face, he remembered why she was with him. He loved her. Too much actually. So much it scared him. He had never opened up to anyone like he opened up to AJ. He'd never fallen in love with anyone either. That was the scariest part. AJ was the only girl he'd really fell for, and he fell hard. He even had her meet his family and vice versa. The two of them spent every waking moment together. He sighed, and stroked her soft, chocolate brown hair. If only their moments could together could be this sweet and gentle. That's how it was in the beginning. Before Daniel came back in the picture and started fucking with her head again. That's what they had just gotten in a fight about. It was rough. They'd been fighting a lot recently.

_"Maybe, maybe you should leave then, huh? Go back to your fucking _Daniel_!" Punk spat, barely containing his frustration with this whole situation. Daniel Bryan had been putting thoughts in AJ's head, claiming that he had changed and that he could be a better man for her than Punk. This infuriated him, needless to say. AJ Lee was his and it would always be that way. And Daniel just comes back around; putting thoughts in her head and making her have second thoughts about dating Punk._

_"If you want me to leave so bad, why won't you leave? Huh? Do you have the balls to end this relationship?" She growled, with that burning fire in her eyes that somehow turned him on._

_"Fuck you, AJ. You know I would never leave you."_

_"Why? Are you too fucking scared to?"_

_"No," Punk whispered for the first time in this argument, "Because I love you AJ." Punk ran a hand through his slick black hair and sighed. He looked down, not being able to meet her gaze. AJ felt her heart speed up. Water droplets fell from her doe eyes._

_"Phil, I- I'm sorry. Baby, I love you too." She used his birth name, which people didn't do often because, well, Punk hated it. But for some reason, he loved the way it rolled off her tongue. "But, but-"_

_"But what, April? You love Daniel more? Do you even remember all that shit he put you trough? Do remember how he mentally abused you; how he told you weren't good enough or you weren't pretty enough? He fucked up your head, angel. And now you want to say that there is a part of you that still loves him?"_

_"You don't understand, Phil."_

_"No, I don't. I don't understand any of this shit. What the hell are we doing? We're so back and forth with everything. You have to make up your mind."_

_"Phil-"_

_"Don't Phil me, AJ. I mean it. I love you, but this hot and cold shit needs to stop." AJ, being the sensitive girl she was, started crying. That familiar tug at his heart came, and all he could do was pull her into his embrace._

_"I know, I know it does."_

_"Then stop it."_

_"It's not that easy, Punkie."_

_"Why, baby?"_

_"I'm confused okay. You know, you never really get over your first love. And I haven't. As much as I want to get over Daniel, I can't." That hurt Punk; he felt his heart drop, and a pang of jealousy took over him. Why did he care so much? Their relationship, which was so complicated and dysfunctional you couldn't even call it that, started two months ago. He knew when she stepped up to his hotel room door that he was playing with fire. But, to be honest, he needed that. He needed something to bring him to life. He didn't know then that to get that, that fire, he would have to endure so many mind games. So why did he care? Their relationship was rocky, and unstable, and out of place. Who would stick around for that? Because, at the same time, he had never been so happy and excited and thrilled in his life. That's what loves about you know? Sticking around someone even if you have seen their flaws. All Punk could do was nod._

_"It's late. I'm gonna go to sleep, babe. Night."_

_"Night." She gave Punk a kiss on the cheek and went to lay down, quickly falling asleep._

Punk, however, was not as lucky. He stayed up all night, thinking about everything. Thinking about AJ, about Daniel, about life. How much he loved AJ, even if she was crazy. How he swore he would kill Daniel, for ruining something special. And how his life had changed so much since AJ came into. He was alive, for the first time in his life. He was at the edge of his seat with this girl. And that, that was what made their relationship so unique. They weren't the perfect couple, far from it, but they were in love, and that was something that kept them breathing. The small firecracker in his arms woke up, shaking Punk from his thoughts.

"Punk. You don't have to worry." Her soft, smooth voice whispered, making Punk's heart clenched.

"About what, AJ?"

"I'm not going to leave you for Daniel. As much as I love him, I love you more." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then soon went back to dream land. Punk sighed, he wish he could believe her. That wasn't the first time she told him that. It broke his heart to think she was lying. He wanted to think that she was sincere, and that she loved him more. There was a time that he believed her. Since Daniel came, he couldn't be sure. _Daniel. _Daniel was the reason for all of this. He fucked up her head. And know, seeing how much he adored the small girl, Punk was going to fuck_ Daniel_ up.


End file.
